Love Jockey
by Agizera
Summary: Berbeda dengan tiga gelar yang lain, aku menjulukimu Love Jockey karena kepiawaianmu dalam menjerat hati wanita.


Keempat roda _Porsche918 _mengerem diri sebelum menabrak batas trayek.

Dua wanita keluar terburu-buru menembus gerimis.

Hak sepatu tinggi menusuki genangan air sepanjang trotoar beraspal. Kepalanya menengadah. Sepasang mata ungu kebiruan membiaskan _neon box_ bertulis _Expose _yang bersinar kemerahan di atas pintu masuk gedung berlantai tiga.

Gadis manis bermarga aristokratis, menyisir rambut setengah basah menggunakan jemari. "Yoruichi-_dono_, tempat ini?"

Tantenya menoleh, tersenyum nakal sebelum melempar kunci mobil kepada penjaga pintu yang lebih mirip _bodyguard _bayaran.

"Parkirkan ke _basement_ seperti biasa," perintahnya lalu menarik tangan keponakan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tu-tunggu Yoruichi-_dono, _tolonglah_… Nii-sama_ akan memarahiku jika ketahuan berbohong," ia menarik tangan berlawanan.

"Oh, tenanglah, Rukia. Byakuya-_boy_ tidak akan marah."

"Tapi sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," Rukia menggosok-gosok lengan. "Dan juga, baju ini membuatku kurang nyaman."

Mata emas Yoruichi mengoreksi penampilan Rukia dari atas ke bawah.

Wajah bulat terpoles riasan natural, bibir tipis bergincu merah muda segar. Rambut cepak tergerai, sisi kanan tersemat ke belakang telinga, memamerkan anting bermata berlian. Kalung, gelang dan cincin. _Little black lace dress_. _High heels_ kelas atas.

Salah alamat.

Yoruichi mengibas tangan. "Banyak yang berpakaian lebih minim darimu. Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir dengan penampilan mewahmu itu, mereka akan mengira kau salah masuk ruangan."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, huh? Kita baru saja menghadiri pesta pernikahan," Yoruichi menoleh pada si penjaga pintu. "Ichi, ah, maksudku Go Joker_._ Dia ada di dalam?"

Rukia memiringkan kepala, "_Satu_? Go Joker?"

Si penjaga pintu mengangguk dan dibalas sorakan riang dari Yoruichi.

"Oke! Kita masuk sekarang!"

"Tu-tunggu—"

Rukia diseret melewati pintu kaca tebal.

Hentakan musik _dubstep_ memekakkan kedua telinganya.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**LOVE JOCKEY © **Agizera

**Bleach ©** Tite Kubo

**CC: **_Satu lagi oneshot yang terinspirasi dari tempat tongkrongan temen-temen._ _Di sini saya memakai chara Ichigo &amp; Rukia yang paling uptodate._

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Parasnya mengerut. Telinga tertutupi masing-masing tangan.

Rukia berjalan ragu membuntuti sang tante. Meliuk dan menyerong menghidari tabrakan. Sesekali ia menoleh kanan-kiri. Penerang ruangan begitu minim kecuali panggung tinggi di sudut kanan depan dan konter makanan-minuman di sisi kiri belakang. Meja bundar hingga persegi tersusun acak menyisakan _spot _khusus di tengah.

Begitu padat pengunjung. Waktu telah melewati puncak tengah malam. Beberapa orang menari diiringi musik _discotheque_, sisanya merokok, mengobrol, bahkan saling bercumbu di atas sofa ditemani gelas dan botol minuman.

Rukia mendelik, menariki tali tas Yoruichi, suara naik seoktaf.

"Tempat apa ini? Yoruichi-_dono, _sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Di sini sangat berisik dan ramai."

Hanya gelengan kepala yang didapat Rukia. Yoruichi terlihat sibuk menyisiri kepadatan.

"Mencari siapa?"

"Joker. Deejay kelap ini. Kau beritahu aku jika menemukan lelaki super mencolok."

"Ha? Super mencolok?"

Mau tak mau Rukia turut mengeksplorasi keramaian. Lampu disko LED membuat matanya pedih. Bahu Rukia disenggoli ketika ritme musik mulai meliar. Geram. Ia mencari sumber musik mix berisik yang seolah tidak akan berhenti sampai gendang telinganya jebol.

"Joker! Joker!"

"_Live show~ time_!"

Wanita berbusana vulgar di sebelah Rukia melompat kesetanan. Rukia bersungut-sungut balas senggol sebelum mengikuti arah mata wanita itu.

Berdiri di atas panggung.

Disorot lampu biru di dalam keremangan. Pria mencolok tepat di rambut. Berkaus V ketat putih polos.

Tangan bergerak sibuk di atas meja setengah melingkar, mengutak-atik _DJ Gears_. _Headphone _merah menggantung di leher. Sesekali kepalan tangannya meninju ke atas. Mengkode penikmat musiknya untuk bergoyang lebih liar.

Mata tajam menatap karismatik ke depan. Tersenyum tipis.

Rukia nyaris oleng.

"Hati-hati, Rukia. Kau bisa jatuh tersenggol mereka," Yoruichi menahan bahu keponakannya, menatap ke dapan. "Oh, masih di atas panggung, huh?"

Suara Yoruichi tak mampu menembus telinga. Rukia baru sadar ketika sang tante menarik pinggangnya.

"Kita naik ke lantai atas. Dia masih bekerja."

Rukia ditarik kembali mengekori Yoruichi. Mata tak lepas dari tribune sang joki.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Melintasi tangga spiral, Rukia memasuki bar khusus lantai dua setelah Yoruichi menyodorkan kartu komunitas _Expose. _Rukia tahu, tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki ruangan ini.

Alunan _classic jazz_ menyambut pendengaran. Situasi di dalam tidak jauh berbeda. Lampu-lampu tembok menjadi penerang utama, meja dan kursi berjajar lebih rapi. _Spot _paling terang dihuni _bar_ _counter_. Dentuman musik lantai bawah tak mampu menembus dinding kedap suara. Menciptakan nuansa lebih ke semi-formal.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Beberapa pasang mata menatap.

"Ada yang salah dengan meja ini?"

"Oh, mungkin karena kau terlihat sangat muda. Tak usah dipedulikan. Kita memang ada perlu dengan Joker."

"Kita?"

"Kau ada perlu dengan Joker lebih tepatnya. Dia menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuimu."

"Tunggu. Joker siapa? Aku tidak pernah membuat janji bertemu dengannya."

"Dia temanku."

Rukia menyipit curiga. "Teman? Seorang DJ?"

Yoruichi mengangguk. "Ya, dia pemuda sukses yang tak pernah puas. Hobinya aneh-aneh dan memiliki julukan bermacam-macam."

"Berarti, Joker bukan nama aslinya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tak sembarang orang mengenal latar belakangnya."

"Dan Yoruichi-_dono_ tahu?"

Wanita eksotis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Kau penasaran? Dari tadi kita terus membicarakannya. Tertarik?"

"Eh?" Rukia terkesiap. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya bertanya."

Yoruichi mencibir. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tanya langsung padanya."

Rukia mengernyit bingung. "Yoruichi-_dono_ pasti bercanda. Aku lebih baik pulang daripada melakukan hal semacam itu."

Yoruichi mengesah keras. "Itulah kelemahanmu. Kau tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dekat dengan pria. Kecuali Kaien, dan tentu, Byakuya. Kau perlu menghibur diri setelah mendatangi resepsi itu. Dan aku membawamu ke tempat yang paling tepat."

Punggung Rukia mengaku. "Aku tidak perlu hiburan seperti ini, lagi pula—"

"Yoruichi-_san_~" suara landai pria pirang memutus sanggahan Rukia.

"Oh, kau sudah tiba, Kisuke," Yoruichi menepuk bahu Rukia. "Tunggulah Joker di sini. Aku harus ke ruang kasino dengannya, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Mendadak panik, Rukia berdiri. "Pergi ke mana? Aku harus di sini sendiri?" ia memandang sekeliling.

Kisuke membuat gestur memanggil dengan jari, menarik salah satu _bar stool. _"Duduklah di sini, Kuchiki-_san,_" tawarnya pada Rukia, kemudian menoleh ke bartender yang sedang bekerja, "Grimmjow, pastikan gadis ini tetap di tempatnya. Dia tamu Joker."

Pria mencolok lain, berambut biru nyentrik. Pakaiannya lebih rapi dengan kemeja hitam pas tubuh, rambut ditata berombak ke belakang. Menatap Rukia lambat-lambat.

"Untuk ukuran pelanggan Joker, dia terlalu kecil. Kau masih SD, huh? Atau SMP?"

Secara instan Rukia membencinya seratus persen. Kisuke tersenyum maklum pada Rukia. Gadis itu buang wajah.

Yoruichi tertawa. "Dia SMA tingkat akhir. Jangan mengejek keponakan manisku."

Grimmjow mengamati Rukia sekali lagi. Sadar pertanyaannya mungkin berlebihan. Gadis SD atau SMP tidak mungkin berpakaian seelegan itu.

Ia berpaling lagi ke Urahara Kisuke. "Kau akan bermain kartu di lantai tiga? Berjudi lagi?"

Kisuke mengangguk. "Aku akan menang malam ini—Oh ya, jangan beri minuman apa pun pada Kuchiki-_san_. Dia tamu penting Joker."

Grimmjow mendengus. "Aku tahu."

Rukia pun duduk manis di depan meja bar. Matanya melompat ke kanan-kiri-depan-belakang seperti kucing kesasar.

Saat Grimmjow melakukan atraksi bartender, Rukia bengong menonton. Aksi pria itu ketika meracik ragam minuman mengingatkan Rukia akan gerakan pemain sirkus yang pernah ditontonnya sewaktu kecil.

Rukia terperangah. "Hebat."

Grimmjow menoleh. "Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya? Kau kampungan."

"Apa?! Kau mengejekku?"

"Begitulah."

Rukia menggeram, memelototi Grimmjow dengan sejuta emosi. Yang bersangkutan memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Grimmjow akui Rukia terlihat sangat manis untuk dipandang, tapi ia tidak tertarik pada remaja hijau itu, lagi pula ia telah berkasih.

Grimmjow melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Pria di ujung bar. Yang sejak kedatangan Rukia telah memaku mata pada gadis itu, kini mulai berjalan mendekat, menyapa.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah, kau adalah adik Kuchiki Byakuya, benar? Aku adalah rekan kerja kakakmu."

Rukia menoleh, menatap penuh curiga om-om yang mendatanginya.

"Um… maaf? Saya tidak mengenal Anda."

Pria matang berpenampilan menarik itu mengulurkan tangan. "Aizen Sousuke," Rukia terpaksa menjabat. "Sepertinya kau sedang sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan menemani adik kesayangan Byakuya yang—"

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" diucapkan lantang.

Suara asing. Berciri khas. Terdengar memabukkan di telinga Rukia.

Jemari kokoh merebut pergelangan Rukia dari Aizen. Menarik tangan itu ke arahnya hingga Rukia turun dari kursi. Aizen spontan mundur selangkah. Rukia terbawa uluran tangan asing itu. Berdiri berhadapan.

Memastikan jarak mereka pas. Tubuh 192 centi membungkuk, menyerong. Bibir yang bukan miliknya mendarat di pipi Rukia. Membuat kulit di bagian itu memantul dan panas bergesek.

Rukia terserang _apraksia_ mendadak.

"Kau ada perlu dengan tamuku?" lengan berat melingkari bahu Rukia.

Aizen tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya menatap tajam kemudian beranjak pergi menjauhi _central bar._

Jeda mereka lama. Pria pencium Rukia menarik diri.

Kaus putih polos mencetak postur tanpa sensor. Manik indigo menyusuri penyerangnya. Naik mulai dari perut datar, dada bidang, bahu lebar hingga leher jenjang kecokelatan. Wajah maskulin tampak lebih jelas kali ini. Rambut oranye terang terhenti di tengkuk. Poni depan bertengger hingga pangkal hidung, menutupi kerutan dahi. Dan. Mata penjerat itu. Rukia gagal berpaling.

"Ini bukan tempat bermain anak kecil. Siapa yang membawamu kemari? Kau tersesat?"

Empat siku berdenyut di dahi Rukia. Hak tinggi menginjak ujung sepatu _sneakers_.

"_Sh-shit!_" Joker mendesis nyaris mengelusi kaki jika tidak lupa harus menjaga reputasi.

"Kau tiba-tiba datang dan melakukan tindakan tak senonoh padaku. Apa-apaan itu? Kau menciumku?" Rukia mundur dua langkah, tangan menyentuh pipi yang panas, punggung menabrak garis meja_._

Joker menahan sakit dengan cara mengerang pelan dan mengacak rambutnya. Menahan diri.

"Grimmjow, aku yang ambil alih."

Grimmjow mengangguk. Menyuruh gadis sintal yang dipanggilnya Orihime untuk menyiapkan kostum bartender Joker. Ia datang dengan kemeja _charcoral _di tangan kiri dan celemek transparan di tangan kanan.

Rukia mengawasi sengit. Mulai dari saat Joker dibantu memakai kemejanya sambil berjalan, hingga Orihime mengikatkan tali celemek sepinggang.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Inoue," ujarnya pada gadis cantik itu.

Dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat ceria, Orihime meninggalkan konter.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Joker lesu, tangan memijat bahu, "_cocktail _atau_ mocktail_? Pilih yang kau suka."

Rukia berkedip-kedip. Ichigo menggulung lengan kemeja _press body_ hingga siku. Mencuci tangan.

"Duduklah dulu. Akan kubuatkan keduanya. Kau bisa pilih salah satu nanti."

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat. Dan duduk.

Joker mulai meracik minuman tanpa pesanan. Mencampur beberapa bahan dalam _shaker _dengan atraksi yang mencuri perhatian. J_uggling, _lempar sana-sini-depan-belakang, mengocok. Rukia tak berkedip melihatnya.

Di tengah atraksi, matanya dan mata Rukia bertemu. Joker tersenyum kecil. Rukia mendengus.

Pertunjukan itu sebentar karena gerakan sang bartender sangat cepat. Ia lalu menuang cairan merah segar ke dalam gelas segitiga berkaki. Ceri di bibir gelas.

Joker tidak segera menyajikan minuman itu. Ia langsung membuat ramuan kedua. Kali ini hasilnya sebening air putih dengan tambahan tusukan buah zaitun di dalam gelas.

"Satu Cosmo dan Martinez untukmu," terangnya, meletakkan dua gelas berjajar di depan Rukia. "Kujamin kau tidak akan mabuk menenggak semuanya," lagi-lagi diakhiri senyum tipis menggoda.

Manik indigo melirik curiga. "Kenapa kau tersenyum terus sejak tadi? Ada yang lucu?"

"Hm?" bartender tampan yang sedang membereskan peralatan menatap Rukia bingung. "Kau menatapku dan aku harus tersenyum padamu."

Tergelak kecil, Rukia mencicipi minuman yang bening. "Oh, jadi kau memang suka mengumbar senyummu itu, huh? Dasar _player._"

Mendelik. Joker mencondongkan tubuh di atas _bar display_. "Hah? Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Kau _player,_" ulang Rukia tenang. "_Nii-sama_ selalu memperingatkanku jika bertemu lelaki sepertimu. Kau sedang mempermainkanku 'kan? Aku tidak tertarik kepadamu."

Joker memandang tak percaya. "Tunggu sebentar. Maksudmu, kau mengira aku sedang menggodamu?"

"Ya, kau gemar menggoda wanita dengan wajah menyebalkanmu. Kalau bukan karena itu, memang apa lagi? Kecuali kau sudah gila sehingga tersenyum tak jelas seperti itu di hadapan semua orang."

Entah karena faktor apa. Rukia mendadak sewot.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona kecil. Senyum adalah bagian dari servisku kepada pelanggan. Kau jangan asal bicara," Joker memijat pelipis, mendadak pening karena menahan emosi yang biasanya meledak-ledak.

Rukia menolak percaya. "Omong kosong. Servis apanya?"

"Kau orang baru. Banyak servis yang bisa kulakukan untuk gadis lugu sepertimu. Baru mendapat servis terkecil saja kau sudah seperti itu. Benar-benar payah."

"A-apa?! Aku tidak payah! Kau yang kecentilan."

Pertengkaran kecil pun tak terhindarkan. Joker, sebagai pihak yang harus mengalah akhirnya mengakhiri dengan ucapan maaf. Rukia malah mengoloknya tanpa henti.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Tidak," Rukia menggoyang gelas. "Yoruichi-_dono_ meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab mengantarku ke tempatnya."

Joker menggeleng kepala lalu memanggil Grimmjow yang tengah berpeluk manja dengan wanita seksi berambut hijau mencolok. Rukia sampai pusing, mempertanyakan, kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran makhluk _punk _perusak mata seperti ini.

"Warna rambutku asli," ujar Joker tiba-tiba. "Berbeda denganmu, kami _foreign._"

Gadis kecil itu hanya ber-oh-ria sambil menatap lurus Joker yang keluar dari tempat statisnya, mencopot celemek, menuju ke domisili Rukia.

Tak khayal garis wajah Joker berbeda dari pemuda Jepang kebanyakan. Lalu tinggi badan yang sangat menjulang itu. Lelaki ini berdarah campuran.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Kuajak kau bersenang-senang di bawah."

Belum sempat berkomentar. Rukia sudah ditarik cepat mengikuti pria itu.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Keramaian membuat Rukia tak sadar menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

Takut terbenam di dalam lautan manusia. Tinggi badannya hanya 144 centi, membuat Rukia kurang nyaman mensejajarkan diri dengan pria ini. Joker lebih tinggi dari _Nii-sama_ maupun Kaien. Auranya pun kuat seperti _superstar. _Dan Rukia tak bisa berpura-pura, di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui bersama, tak sedikit pengunjung wanita yang melempar tatapan tak senang terhadapnya.

Rukia berharap ia bisa secepatnya pergi dari sini.

"Hey, _Go!_"

Langkah Joker terhenti. Berpaling ke sumber suara. "Oh, kau, Hisagi."

Rukia ditarik mendekat. Horor melihat botol-botol minuman bergelimpangan di atas meja. Rukia bersembunyi di belakang Joker, menarik kain kemeja di bagian punggung.

Reflek Joker adalah menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum lagi. Rukia buang wajah. _Cih. Servis._

"Duduklah. Kita minum bersama," pria botak mengangkat botol minuman yang kosong, merangkul pria banci yang sudah teler duluan.

Joker menggeleng. "Aku sedang bekerja."

Wanita bohay, mempertontonkan belahan dada cuma-cuma, mengintip di balik tubuh Ichigo. "Pelangganmu lagi? Siapa?"

Joker menghalangi tatapan menyelidiknya. "Kali ini istimewa, Rangiku-_san_. Dia pasanganku."

"Eeehhh…?" enam orang sekaligus, termasuk Rukia.

"Dia kekasihmu? Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya?" Renji menyambung, berdiri, berusaha mendatangi Joker.

"Hey, hey, kalian mabuk. Jangan mendekatinya," Joker menahan tubuh Renji, pria berambut merah itu jatuh lunglai ke sofa, cegukan.

Rukia mengintip di balik lengan Joker. Matsumoto memelototinya.

"Hey, dia masih kecil! Kau mengencani gadis ABG! Sungguh keterlaluan."

Meledak setelah diejek berkali-kali. Rukia yang tak terima melongok keluar dari persembunyian. "Aku tidak kecil! Aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan akan dijodohkan seminggu lagi!"

Hening.

Ledakan tawa menggema hampir menyaingi dentuman musik remix.

Joker memutuskan untuk membawa Rukia pergi sebelum gadis kecil itu kembali mengamuk.

Ia menarik Rukia ke tengah, di mana beberapa orang bergerombol menari mengikuti ritme musik. Rukia menoleh kanan-kiri gelisah. Joker sudah membalik badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Rukia yang kebingungan tenggelam dalam massa. Tertabrak pengunjung lain dari belakang. Ujung kaki terantuk lantai.

Rukia jatuh dramatis ke arah sang deejay. Ber-aduh-ria.

Belum sadar ia mendarat di mana, pinggang Rukia dirangkul oleh Joker. "Jangan bergerak," bisiknya misterius di sela-sela rambut hitam, "atau kau akan tersandung lagi."

Musik mengalun lebih rendah. Menandakan _fase_ _istirahat._

Rukia menegang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu," jari menggali ke dalam kemeja si _disk jockey_, mendorong, merasakan kepadatan otot dada di balik kemeja ketat.

"Kau tidak tahu cara memperlakukan pria. Benar kata Yoruichi, kau terlalu polos."

Kepala terangkat. Mata mereka bertemu. Sorot mempermainkan beradu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Joker, lepaskan aku atau kutendang kakimu lagi," Rukia siap dengan kaki terangkat.

"Panggil aku Ichigo," desisnya tiba-tiba, hidung menyenggol daun telinga. "Namamu?"

Dalam hati, Rukia mengulang-ulang nama itu untuk mengingatnya.

"Namaku tidak penting," telinga Rukia yang tergelitik berusaha menjauh, tubuhnya tenggelam.

Ichigo menyeringai, menegakkan punggung. "Baiklah, kau lebih suka kupanggil _Tidak_ atau _Penting_?"

Rukia meraba tautan tangan Ichigo yang mengunci pinggang belakangnya. Menarik tangan besar itu agar berlepasan.

"Berhenti bermain-main."

"Kita tidak sedang bermain-main. Aku ada di sini untuk menjadi penghibur sekaligus _coach-_mu. Yoruichi memintaku langsung dan kau pasti sudah tahu."

Rukia yang putus asa mencoba menancapkan kuku di tangan Ichigo. "Aku tidak diberi tahu apa pun. Dan aku tidak butuh dihibur atau dilatih olehmu."

Ichigo melepas satu tangan, memandu tangan Rukia untuk meraih bahunya satu per satu. Tarik menarik tangan terjadi di sana. Dan Rukia kalah tenaga.

"Ada yang bilang, kau itu gadis rumahan polos, bersekolah di asrama khusus perempuan. Kakakmu menyeramkan, melarangmu berteman dengan lelaki karena dia terlalu protektif. Lalu, kau kesayangan Kaien," mata Ichigo menajam, Rukia tak sadar menahan napas, "Dan dia menikah hari ini. Selanjutnya kau akan dijodohkan tujuh hari lagi. Yoruichi hanya tak ingin melihatmu menderita dan tampak bodoh di depan calon priamu. Tugasku adalah menjadi malaikat penyelamatmu."

"Kau kenal Kaien-_dono? _Siapa yang menceritakan semua itu padamu? Yoruichi-_dono_?" Rukia tak nyaman meraih bahu Ichigo tanpa berjinjit. "Aku menolak. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Sayangnya kau tak bisa menolak—Oh, tanganmu harus merentang untuk menjangkau bahuku? Baiklah, letakkan saja di sini."

Ichigo membawa tangan Rukia merayap turun melewati dada, terus lebih bawah melewati perut, berbelok ke pinggang. Telapak Rukia dituntun meremas di sana.

"Hey, kemana kau membawa tanganku!"

"Kau ingin lebih ke bawah?"

"Ma-mana mungkin!"

Ichigo tertawa menarik pipi Rukia. "Wajahmu lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi."

Tubuh Rukia mengaku. Bel kewaspadaannya berdering nyaring mendeteksi bahaya. "Lakukan sekali lagi. Maka aku akan menamparmu dan menuntutmu karena telah melakukan pelecehan sek—"

Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia. Mulut kecil otomatis bungkam. Mata cokelat tak melepaskan bibir itu.

"Ciuman di pipi sama saja dengan salam, Nona Tidak Penting," ibu jari Ichigo mengusap dagu Rukia. "Kecuali pasanganmu langsung mencium bibir saat kalian baru saja bertemu. Kau bebas menamparnya, atau menuntutnya jika kau mau."

Rukia meneguk ludah. Takut. Bagaimanapun, yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria dengan jarak empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Rukia tak berkutik.

Suasana tegang perlahan pudar ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba tersenyum. Mengacak-acak rambut halus Rukia.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Jangan tegang begitu. Kau membuatku tampak semakin buruk saja. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah gagal menghibur seorang wanita."

Musik _techno _kembali menggema. Ichigo melepaskan Rukia. Mulai menggerakkan badan. Gadis di depannya mencoba meniru meskipun terlihat sangat kaku.

"Berapa usiamu tadi?" tanya Joker, mata tak pernah lepas dari Rukia.

"Delapan belas," jawab Rukia, lelah juga terus mengangkat wajah ketika harus bicara. "Kau?"

"Dua dua," Ichigo sadar Rukia pegal-pegal mengangkat kepala tiap kali berkontak mata dengannya. Ichigo mundur dua langkah, "Dan sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahunku."

Rukia mengerjap. "Be-benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu."

Ichigo mengangkat tiga jari. "Kau harus memenuhi tiga hal untukku karena hari ini aku berulang tahun."

"Ha?"

"Satu, kau harus mau dihibur olehku. Dua, berlatihlah memanggil namaku. Yang terakhir, aku ingin kau tersenyum. Tidak sekarang pun tak apa, batasnya sebelum kau pergi malam ini, bagaimana?"

Rukia toleh kanan-kiri ragu lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Tepat di mata cokelat terang itu. Ichigo menunggu sampai tangannya turun.

"Baiklah, malam ini saja. Lagi pula Yoruichi-_dono_ yang menyuruhmu 'kan? Maaf, telah membuatmu repot meladeniku seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan. Padahal aku tidak perlu dihibur sama sekali."

Joker maju ke depan, merangkul Rukia dengan lengan panjangnya. "Oke, sudah kuputuskan, malam ini kau milikku."

Jantung Rukia menggedor-gedor dada tak terkendali. Ichigo kembali menyeretnya pergi. Melewati pengunjung-pengunjung mabuk, menuju sofa khusus di pojok diskotik. Rukia ditarik ringan duduk di sofa empuk—atau bukan.

Rukia mendarat di atas pangkuan Ichigo.

Suasana remang yang sesungguhnya. Kanan-kiri-belakang, dihuni sepasang kekasih yang saling berpeluk mesra, bercumbu bahkan saling raba. Rukia nyaris mati kutu didekap pria sebeken Ichigo. Pesonanya saja sudah mampu membuat wanita mana pun bertekuk lutut. Rukia harus memuji dirinya sendiri karena sanggup berdiri setelah digoda berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tangan Ichigo meng-_cover _paha Rukia akibat _little dress _yang tertarik ke atas.

"H-hey, posisi apa ini?!"

"Hm? Kau di atas pangkuanku sekarang. Aku ingin mereka tahu, kau pasanganku. Agar tidak ada pria lain bahkan om-om yang berani mendatangimu."

Rukia beranjak dari paha setelah memukul lengan Ichigo. Duduk nyaman di sebelahnya. Dari sudut mata, Rukia bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu berusaha menahan tawa. _Sialan. _Rukia tak percaya mengolok Ichigo karena pria itu sangat menarik di mata. Rukia mengira, ia mungkin sudah gila.

Tak habis akal. Sang _host _merangkul bahu Rukia. Tak ada jarak dari masing-masing garis tubuh mereka. Sengatan listrik. Medan magnet. Terasah di bagian itu.

Rukia mencoba tenang, tapi menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Ichigo, berbisik. "Kau sering melakukan hal semacam ini? Emmm… Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana pesta pernikahan Kaien? Kau menikmatinya?"

Mungkin suara Rukia tak sampai pada _host-_nya. Ia pun tak berniat mengulangi pertanyaan konyol yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Rukia menyelami ingatan kembali. Senyum hambar tergores di bibir. "Kaien-_dono_ sangat serasi bersanding dengan Miyako-_dono_. Aku ingin menjadi wanita hebat sepertinya suatu saat nanti."

Ichigo mengintip wajah pasangannya dari atas karena posisi mereka. Tangan menggosoki lengan Rukia.

"Kau menerima keadaan begitu saja. Kau diam, pemurung, tapi ada saat di mana kau sangat cerewet dan berisik. Kau sering melamun dan tidak terlalu pintar di sekolah. Apa aku benar?"

Rukia mendengus. "Jangan menilaiku seenak jidatmu."

"Sejak awal, kau kurang cocok dengan gaya hidup keluargamu, dan Kaien adalah orang yang membuatmu bertahan hingga sekarang."

Rukia melempar kepala ke belakang. Bersandar di lengan Joker. Wajah serius Ichigo terpapar di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya lemah.

Ichigo mempertahankan posisi. "Aku sudah mengenalmu begitu dalam bahkan sebelum kau mengenaliku. Kuchiki. Rukia."

"Eh?"

Wajah Ichigo semakin dekat dan dekat. Rukia melebarkan mata tak mampu bergerak.

"Kau adalah kesayangan Kaien, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentangmu?"

Mata Rukia menyimpul mata Ichigo. Mata Ichigo mengawasi bibir lezat Rukia. Hidung nyaris bersenggolan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dua kali tepukan tangan. Aksi intim mereka berakhir.

Kehangatan lenyap saat lengan Joker meninggalkan bahunya.

Yoruichi duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Rukia. Ini hampir dini hari. Byakuya-_boy_ sudah menghubungiku puluhan kali," terang Yoruichi seraya me-_reject _panggilan yang kesekian di _handphone _pintarnya. "Oh, ya, terima kasih, Joker. Sudah menemani keponakan manisku."

Ichigo hanya mengibas tangan. Lalu melempar senyum seribu watt kepada Rukia. Ia beranjak dari sofa.

"Malam ini terlalu singkat. Aku bahkan belum sempat membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi kau harus pergi."

Yoruichi menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, huh? Aku datang saat kalian menuju klimaksnya. Jujur saja, aku sengaja."

Rukia menoleh ke Yoruichi. "Sebentar. Barusan itu… apa maksudnya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," sang DJ tampan mencegah Rukia menuntut panjang lebar. "Yoruichi, pastikan dia kembali ke rumah dengan selamat."

Yoruichi ikut berdiri. Membiarkan keponakan tercinta larut dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

"Sok sekali. Kau tak perlu menyuruhku, Ichigo."

Tersenyum datar. Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tangan terangkat membuat gestur selamat tinggal.

Rukia mendadak ingin berdiri dan mendatangi punggung itu, mengejarnya. Tapi urung ia lakukan. Ichigo adalah lelaki bayaran untuk menghiburnya dan untuk apa pula Rukia meminta lelaki itu untuk tetap di sampingnya?

Rukia menyesal tidak sempat meminta nomor _handphone_ Ichigo.

"Kau suka dengannya? Berminat?" goda Yoruichi saat mereka berjalan menuju _basement._

"Aku tidak tahu," elak Rukia, mendesah.

Yoruichi tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak tergoda dengannya. Aku saja selalu ingin memakannya."

"A-apa?!"

"Hey, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," senyum Yoruichi pudar. "Ingat. Kau adalah seorang bangsawan. Di pesta penjamuan nanti, kau harus mendapatkan pasangan."

"Tradisi perjodohan itu membuatku pusing," wajah Rukia tertunduk.

"Kau pasti mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Kau bebas memilih karena kau adalah wanita sekaligus seorang Kuchiki."

Langkah Rukia terhenti di depan pintu mobil. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari sesuatu tertinggal di dalam sana.

Joker berhasil menjerat separuh hatinya.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sejak malam itu, mimpi Rukia kerap kali disambangi sosok sang DJ idola. Ini sudah tujuh hari. Wajah Ichigo membayang-bayanginya hingga Rukia acap kali melamun di tengah jam pelajaran sekolah.

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu mengaku terserang demam cinta dan hanya berani bercerita kepada boneka kelinci teman tidurnya.

Hinamori curiga dengan gejala merindu yang dialami sahabatnya, memaksa Rukia untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sahabat sekamarnya itu justru bertekad menemani Rukia mengunjungi tempat terlarang bernama _Expose _bersama-sama.

Berkedok surat izin dari sang kakak untuk menghadiri pesta jamuan, Rukia menyeleweng kabur dari asrama. Tak menunggu supir pribadi yang biasa menjemputnya. Hasutan Hinamori berhasil menembus logika akal sehat. Bahkan Hinamori rela kabur dari asrama untuk menemani Rukia mendatangi _Expose_ di sore hari menaiki taxi.

Jam di tangan Rukia menunjukkan pukul enam petang ketika mereka sampai di depan gedung.

Hinamori mendorong punggung Rukia menuju pintu masuk. "Ayolah, Kuchiki, kau harus masuk ke sana dan mengutarakan perasaanmu."

"Tu-tunggu. Apa kau bilang?"

"Ma-maksudku, setidaknya obati rindumu itu dengan menemuinya sebentar. Kau terlihat kacau setelah berhari-hari tak bertemu. Menyapa atau mengobrol sebentar apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak berani melakukan hal semacam itu, Hinamori. Dia empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Sejak awal aku tahu ini keputusan yang salah. Kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini? Kau menghipnotisku?"

Hinamori merasa otaknya yang terbalik kini kembali ke posisi semula. Dia terlalu bersemangat mendukung Rukia.

"Benar juga," ucapnya polos. "Kenapa kita seberani ini?"

Dua gadis remaja ingusan. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Rukia yang merindu tak pasti dan Hinamori yang terlalu gembira melihat sahabatnya jatuh hati.

Mereka ceroboh dan gegabah.

"Oke," Rukia mengusap keringat dingin di kening, tegang, "sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum—"

"Oh, hey, kau di sini? Baru sampai?"

Suara yang tak asing itu berasal dari arah jalan raya, diiringi deruman mesin mobil beratap terbuka.

Rukia terkaget kaku. Ichigo turun mobil. Hinamori menoleh, langsung terpesona di tempat.

Angin musim panas menggoyangkan rambut pendek Rukia. Ia menoleh perlahan.

"Oh, Ka-kau di sini?"

"Hm? Ya, aku harus berpamitan kepada mereka. Aku tidak akan kemari lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" nada kecewa Rukia terdeteksi lawan bicara.

Ichigo tidak melempar senyum seperti kebiasaan Joker atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia memandang gadis itu khawatir.

"Kau masih memakai seragam sekolah? Kau bisa terlambat."

Kalimat itu masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri. Hinamori dan Rukia lupa diri.

Sang Joker sudah berpenampilan sempurna dengan _suit _klimisnya. Menutup pintu mobil lalu mendatangi Rukia.

"Di-dia yang kau ceritakan itu?" bisik Hinamori kesulitan menarik napas.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Dan Hinamori tidak melihatnya.

Ichigo beralih memandang Hinamori. "Kau teman Rukia? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo sopan.

"Namaku Hina—"

Rukia tersadar, memotong. "Tunggu! Iya. Yang itu. Kau memanggil nama lengkapku di saat-saat terakhir," cara bicara Rukia mendadak aneh dan dramatis. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Aku belum memberitahumu 'kan?"

Hinamori urung menjawab siapa namanya. Kecewa, gagal berkenalan dengan disjoki sekeren Go Joker. Mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yoruichi belum memberitahumu?" giliran Ichigo terheran.

"Eh? Memberitahu apa?"

Ichigo terlihat tengah menimbang sesuatu, menatap Rukia lalu Hinamori bergantian. Mengangguk.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Berklan Shiba, saudara tiri Kaien. Hari ini kita akan berkumpul bersama di pesta penjamuan. Semacam pertemuan keluarga besar para bangsawan. Kau tahu hobi mereka 'kan? Lebih mudah menyebutnya ajang kontak jodoh berkedok pesta. Cih. Sungguh menggelikan. Tapi aku akan menjadi salah satu _peserta_ di sana sepertimu. Itu kewajiban."

Rukia tersentak. Hinamori melotot tak percaya dari jauh. Ichigo menunggu komentar Rukia atas pengakuannya. Gadis itu malah bungkam seribu bahasa.

Hening. Jeda. Sunyi. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Ichigo heran kenapa ia harus merasa kikuk di depan gadis SMA seperti Rukia. Ia pun menarik simpul dasi karena mendadak gerah tanpa sebab. Ichigo melepas kancing jas _casual-_nya_. _Berdeham.

"Aku pewaris kedua Klan Shiba. Saudara beda ibu dengan Kaien. Tinggal di Swiss dan memakai nama marga ibuku. Setahun terakhir ini aku baru menetap di Jepang, tinggal di apartemen ibukota meneruskan pendidikan master di Universitas Tokyo," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar, ia menangkap sinyal kebingungan Rukia. "Kaien tidak pernah menceritakannya?"

Rukia menggeleng lambat.

Ichigo memutar bola mata sebal. "Dasar licik, dia tidak ingin kau melihatku," Ichigo bersedekap. "Kaien selalu bercerita segala hal tentangmu. Memamerkamu padaku. Aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalmu dan ingin bertemu langsung sejak lama."

Rukia berpaling pada Hinamori. Sahabatnya membantu melalui gerakan bibir.

"Jadi kau… tidak bekerja di sini?" Rukia menujuk _Expose _dengan ibu jari, percaya tidak percaya.

Ichigo menyisir rambut sampingnya, menyengir.

"Aku memiliki banyak hobi sampai orang-orang menjulukiku bermacam-macam. _Expose _adalah rumah keduaku. Mereka memanggilku Joker karena aku tak pernah kalah dalam permainan menggunakan kartu. Meracik minuman dan bereksperimen musik adalah profesi sampinganku. Selama tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai penerus Klan Shiba, Ayah membebaskanku melakukan apa saja."

"Tapi… kenapa kau tidak hadir ke pesta pernihakan Kaien-_dono_?"

"Malam itu aku baru datang dari Sydney, menggantikan Kaien mengurus permasalahan saham selama ia cuti. Kaien menyuruhku menyiapkan segala hal untuk bertemu denganmu malam itu juga. Dia selalu seenaknya."

Rukia menolak percaya. Tapi pria itu terlihat tak sedang menipunya. Ichigo sudah siap menerima semua respon Rukia. Baik positif maupun negatif.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat, membuat Rukia harus kembali mengangkat kepala untuk mengikuti wajahnya. Ichigo menyematkan satu sisi rambut Rukia di belakang telinga. Ibu jari mengelusi pipi itu.

"Aku sudah bermain curang, huh? Berkenalan non formal dengan Putri Kuchiki di luar pesta penjamuan."

Selanjutnya Ichigo menjauh, bergerak menuju mobilnya. Bersandar di sana.

"Jadi. Apa keputusanmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo setelah yakin mata mereka terhubung. "Kau ingin ikut bersamaku ke pesta sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo, atau menunggu Joker-mu keluar dari pintu _club_ itu?"

Sang eksekutif muda dengan segudang gelarnya, tersenyum. Kali ini bibir Ichigo melengkung pasti. Tidak menggoda atau pun tebar pesona. Senyum pria dewasa kepada seorang wanita yang diharapkannya.

Perlahan. Satu tangan Ichigo merentang. Telapak tangannya terbuka lebar.

Ia menunggu. Berharap Rukia menerimanya.

Menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan segera.

**Tamat**

* * *

**CC : **_Yap, di sini Ichigo tingginya 192cm berdasarkan sumber wikia terbaru. Dia udah makin tinggi kayak pohon aja._

_Oke, semoga Love Jockey bisa menghibur,_

**Agizera**


End file.
